Atrapada
by Portaphyro
Summary: Corrieron al sótano, con sus rostros tensos y mudos ante la revelación. Armin golpeó la puerta con el mazo que había traído, rompiendo el candado y abriéndose paso. Una silueta blanca se dibujó en el fondo. ¡Cómo se atrevió a hacerte esto! Una lágrima arrepentida bajó por su rostro esa noche, cuando la tuvo finalmente entre sus brazos. Armin-Sucrette, One shot n.n


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que presento aquí me pertenece además de la trama, los personajes del juego pertenecen a Chinomiko y a Beemov.

* * *

Corrieron al sótano, con sus rostros tensos y mudos ante la revelación. Armin golpeó la puerta con el mazo que había traído, rompiendo el candado y abriéndose paso en la habitación. Una silueta blanca se dibujó en el fondo.

-No puede ser…- pensó él, sin entender muy bien que pasaba todavía.

¿Cómo se encontró ella en esta situación? Desnuda frente a ellos, completamente expuesta.

Armin encontró su cara en la oscuridad, y al descubrir su estado no pudo más que estallar en nervios.

-¡Janise!- gritó su nombre con voz ahogada mientras se volteó lo más rápido que pudo. Su rostro enrojeció furiosamente, mientras hacía muecas confundido.

-Pero cómo…- otra voz entró en escena, mucho más tranquilo y sereno.

-¡Ay!

-¡Cómo se atrevió a hacerte esto!- exclamó el pelinegro con furia.

El grito avergonzado de la chica, que cayó al suelo de rodillas ocultando su cuerpo lo más que pudo, hizo más grande la tensión. Armin enterró su rostro entre sus manos en un gesto acongojado por un momento, hasta que se decidió por fin a actuar. Intentó volver su cuerpo hacia la chica en afán de atenderla, pero las manos de su hermano lo detuvieron, dejándolo estático.

-Quédate así- escuchó, y comprensivo a pesar de su confusión, acató la orden.

Alexy se acercó pausadamente a la chica aún encogida en el suelo, poniendo una rodilla a sus pies, acomodándose a su lado. La miró fijamente y tomó su mentón, intentando levantar su rostro lo más cariñosamente que pudo. Ella se apartó del contacto bruscamente, para esconder su cabeza otra vez en sus brazos, cubriendo entre sus rodillas su pecho. Lloraba.

-Debí saber que eso no iba a funcionar…-pensó el con frustración.

Se quitó su chamarra naranja, dejándola al lado, para después hacer lo mismo con su camisa. Ella lo advirtió y se agitó inquieta.

-Hey, hey, ¿soy solo yo recuerdas?- trató de hacer sonar sus palabras tranquilizadoras, a lo que ella levantó el rostro por fin. Alentado, continuó hablando- Mi ropa, póntela, te quedará como un vestido.

Un sentimiento de consuelo la embargó, y la sensación desagradable que sentía al estar en esa situación amainó un poco. No se atrevió a alcanzar la ropa que le ofrecía libremente a pesar de todo, y sólo estiró un brazo torpemente, cubriendo sus pechos con el otro.

-Oh vamos, ven aquí.

-¿Qué?

Exasperado por su timidez y por sus lágrimas, Alexy la rodeó con sus brazos y la incorporó a medias de repente, acercándola a él. Tomó sus prendas y la vistió por sí mismo sin pudor alguno, cual si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella enrojeció a más no poder, con sus brazos sostenidos en alto mientras la camisa azul se deslizaba en su cuerpo, sintiéndose del todo incapaz de actuar o hacer algo en contra. Él soltó sus manos para ahora ajustar la cremallera de su abrigo, subiéndola hasta el cuello, y le dio un golpecito suave en la mejilla.

-Recuerda que sólo soy yo- dijo y sonrió amablemente, a lo que ella suspiró en respuesta.

-¿Ya puedo voltearme? La voz impaciente de Armin, repleto aún de dudas, rompió la ternura del momento.

Alexy se incorporó con la chica en brazos, acurrucándola y sacudió de forma nerviosa la cabeza, volviendo a la situación.

-Vaya vaya, ¿qué se supone que haremos contigo ahora?

Regresaron caminando despacio a casa de los gemelos, donde Janice permaneció esa noche. No tuvo ánimos de regresar a su hogar portando la ropa de un chico y avisó con un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría en casa de Rosa, tendría mucho que explicar mañana, por no llamar, pero ni siquiera le salía la voz. Se sintió cómoda en el viaje de regreso a pesar de todo, pues pese de encontrarse descalza, las enormes ropas de Alexy no distaban mucho de una vestimenta normal. El chico no regresó a casa con el torso desnudo tampoco, se sonsacó una de las dos camisas que portaba usualmente su hermano, quien se la entregó con un suspiro de resignación. Él la había bajado al suelo en ese momento, en el que ella insistió en que podía caminar. Su intento no duró mucho, había demasiadas piedras en el camino.

-¿No sería mejor que te lleve en mi espalda Jan?- preguntó Armin preocupado, viendo sus pies descalzos sobre las piedras del pavimento. Habrá algún vidrio..

-P-pero que… D-dices- La cara de la chica enrojeció como un tomate, seguido por su chillido de vergüenza e indignación.

-Mira si serás bruto Armin, ¿no ves que no lleva ro…?

-¡Cállate!

Ahora estaban en su sala de estar, juntos y platicando acerca de lo ocurrido.

Janice había perdonado fácilmente a Armin, cuando este se lo suplicó después de la bofetada, explicando que únicamente le había ofrecido eso por estar preocupado por sus pies.

-Estabas descalza- le dijo, y ella no se resistió a su tierna mirada, extrañada porque en su interior había cierto deje de decepción. Alexy de todas maneras se había encargado de arruinar nuevamente el momento, esta vez a sabiendas, pues con una exclamación alegre alzó a su amiga en brazos y echó con ella una carrera en media urbanización. Armin, después del atontamiento inicial, sólo pudo agradecer al cielo que fuera tarde y que la gente en las calles fuera poca, mientras corría tras ellos completamente avergonzado.

Los persiguió, gritando improperios, hasta llegar a casa de los dos. Janice se encontraba ahora vestida sino decente, al menos de forma completa con ropas de Armin, quien aún bastante avergonzado se las entregó apenas llegaron. La había acurrucado luego junto a él en el sofá, limpiando los últimos rezagos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, tratando de hacerla reír y olvidar el desplante pasado con sus ocurrencias, hasta que quedó por fin dormida tras la larga película en programación.

-Pensar que seguiría llorando una vez que estuviéramos aquí- dijo mientras la miraba de forma cálida. -Se convirtió en la princesa para rescatar…

-Ponte en la situación de una chica, llevaba ahí, sola y desnuda toda la tarde, ¡y la noche!

-Chist- le replicó su hermano, cubriéndola con una manta y calmando los desplantes del peliazul- La vas a despertar…

Alexy observó la escena dulce ante sus ojos, con la joven recogida confiadamente sobre el pecho de su hermano, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos, y su línea de pensamiento se desvió.

-Yo sencillamente, no puedo volver a estar celoso con ella… - pensó y una sonrisa conciliadora se dibujó en su rostro.

-Es lo de menos-contestó Armin inquieto, mientras la aferraba más contra sí- ¿Crees que alguien pueda hacer algo al respecto? No quiero que esa tipeja monstruo la siga persiguiendo, ¡es peor que el último jefe del juego que…!

-Debrah… -lo interrumpió Alexy, agachando el rostro y sintiéndose culpable- Y yo que no quise creer…

Armín se acurrucó contra ella, abrazándola, y escondiendo su rostro en su cabello una lágrima de frustración le cruzó la mejilla. No sabía cómo protegerla esta vez… Los golpes que cruzaban su cuerpo, a pesar de que no debió haberles ni prestado atención, lo atormentaban. La acarició despacio sobre las telas que la cubrían, divagando.

-Alex...- pronunció en un susurro, aún aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

-¿Que sucede?

-Sólo por esta ocasión, únicamente por ahora, ¿vengarme de una chica estará bien?- Alexy subió el rostro agachado y lo miró de frente, anonadado. Suavizó el rostro en el momento, bajándolo de nuevo, antes de contestar en un tono igual de voz.

-Sí...

La noche pasó rápido. Mañana, Alexy tendría que salir mucho más temprano, o Janise tendría que salir con sus ropas una vez más pero en pleno día. Estaba consciente que podía simplemente recoger ropa de la chica con alguna excusa, su uniforme o algo así, pero no sería tan divertido como avergonzarla comprándole todo nuevo. Tenía mucho que pensar, ropa interior, zapatos, vestido, accesorios... Bah, lo que escoja le gustará. Encontraría, si estaba seguro, algo que la haga lucir bella, como muy digna novia de su hermano.

En cuanto a aquella chica, ya se las harían pagar…

* * *

Lo siento lo siento, si alguien que lee mi historia de Fairy Tail ha terminado aquí (mi inspiración para "Entre hadas y dragones" partió y no logro que regrese u.u), pero ya pronto espero que haya capítulo nuevo! :)

Y en fin, hablando de esta historia... Corazón de melón es mi oscuro secreto, el juego es muy bueno, a pesar del nombre patético? En fin, sí, lo sé, perdí mi dignidad jugando un juego otome, pero no lo pude resistir, lo siento u.u

Esto es algo que salió de mi loca cabecita... Odio a Debrah... Y algo así sí hubiera sido razón para llorar... El episodio 16, algunos no te apoyan, te juegan una mala pasada y lloras como Magdalena? Sucrette es boba. -Delirando furiosa acerca de las razones acerca de porqué continúo jugando ese juego XD-

En fin... No me odien, ojalá y les haya gustado mi loco y salido -muy salido- shot :P


End file.
